


Clothes

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: So, Mari-sinpai just posted this kinktober thing and I knew I wanted to participate! If not every day, then just a few, but I loved the list!I'm posting this earlier, because I won't be home for the weekend, but still, I hope you all will enjoy it!so, here I come:Kinktober Day 1. - ClothesPairing: OtaYurihttp://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/





	Clothes

It was one hell of a performance. Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia knew that. He was more than aware of the fact, that he left mouths hanging open, and jaws dropped with his EX skate. Especially with the fact, that Otabek Fucking Altin was on the ice with him. He smiled at the fact, that they are friends for a solid 36 hours, and they’re already at this level of being confortable around each other. The way, he shoved his fingers into Otabek’s mouth… he won’t lie, he enjoyed it so fucking much! 

He and his friend just got down from the ice, shooting each other a smile. Yuri nodded his head slightly, signaling towards the changing rooms, before Yakov or Lilia could reach them. Otabek got the message, quickening his steps. They closed the door behind themselves, and that was the moment, when a maniac laugh erupted from Yuri. Then he turned to Otabek, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and kissed him, with everything he had.

He did not realize when he started feeling in a certain way for his friend, but Yuri knew, that everything about the Kazakh skater pulled the Russian towards him. He found his indecent thoughts about his newcome friend embarrassing, but right then and there, in the heat of the moment he just could not control himself anymore. He barely could hold it on the ice, or at the club last night, but Yuri swore, one more step would’ve break his commitment. Otabek was handsome, cool, badass… he just happened to be everything, Yuri was aiming for. He would lie if he said, he wasn’t jealous, but this exhibitoin skate made him more self-conscious. He, Yuri Plisetsky was awesome! He was rather young, yet a World Champion figure skater. He worked hard for the gold, and he deserved it! He won the freaking Grand Prix in Barcelona! If he’d succeeded here, a little crush on his friend should be a piece of cake!

Or so he thought.His hand, he was grabbing Otabek’s shirt with were shaking, his legs barely kept him up, his face bright crimson… and Otabek’s lips felt so disturbingly sweet.  
What he did not expect in his heated state, was Otabek, kissing him back, his lips moving in a gentle, but passionate way, his hands slithering up, to grab Yuri by the hips, pressing their bodies together.His hands held Yuri close to himslef, and the blonde Russian saw stars from pleasure. He grinded his hips to the Kazakh’s body, moaning loudly from the friction he got from the older boy’s thigh between his legs. Yuri mewled into Otabek’s mouth, groaning shamelessly, and pulling on Otabek’s shirt more and more, wanting to tear it off the boy’s chest, but when he broke their wild kiss, to finally do so, Otabek grabbed onto his hands, stopping him.  
Yuri looked up, but his rising worries seemed to be unnecessary. He saw desire and lust in the dark eyes, pupils blown wide.

 

„No… leave the clothes… on… now.” Panted Otabek, and Yuri asked no questions. 

Otabek’s hands moved to cup his ass, pulling him up his thigh. They both moaned and leaned in to seal their mouths together again, and started moving frantically, looking for more and more friction from their clothes rubbing together.

Soon Otabek broke their kiss and aimed for Yuri’s neck and ears, attacking it with no mercy, kissing, licking abd biting the sensitive flesh. Yuri moved up and down on Otabek’s leg, never wanting to part from the other boy. When he bit harder, Yuri moaned from the back of his throat.

„ Argh, Beka~”

They stumbled to a bench, where Otabek sat down, pulling Yuri into his lap. Yuri kneeled over the Kazakh boy, feeling his hardening cock through his black jeans. His ass was just right above the huge bulge. When he sank down, to rub himself to Otabek more, the dark haired boy groaned, pressing his fingertips into Yuri’s hips so hard, they’d definitely leave marks. Yuri moved fast, then slow, his hands under Otabek’s shirt, his nails raking down on the Kazakh’s chest.

Their clothes were creased, their underwears soaked from precum. The neck of Otabek’s shirt was drenched in saliva, as Yuri panted heavily when the dark haired started moving his hips up, while one of his hands started stroking the front of the russian’s pants just in the right place. He scratched his blonde russian through the tight trousers, which left nothing to the imagination, when it came to hard-ons. The Russian was obviously close, a dark strain starting to form on the front.

The movements started to falter, as the both felt their own and the other’s orgasm rising. Yuri was already going mad… He was on the edge with Otabek, and all they did were kissing, and grinding… With fucking clothes on! Masturbating by himself was fun and satisfying, but he never did anything else with anyone before, yet Beka seemed to know his body just as much as he did, and he managed to stimulate those parts, which made Yuri loose himself.

His release came like a tsunami, and Otabek helped him ride it out. Feeling the Russian’s body tensing up, and hearing his crackled voice made him reach his peak as well, a few movements after Yuri.

Looking at each other, they saw shining eyes, cloudy from lust and high on their orgasm. Yuri knew, that things were just getting interesting with his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Coments and kudos are appreciated! <3 Please stay tuned for the next works!


End file.
